


Должна быть в магии какая-то загадка

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Впервые Тони увидел особенные умения Стефана вовсе не во время их борьбы с Таносом.





	Должна быть в магии какая-то загадка

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: авторский юмор, ООС, сложившиеся отношения, совместное проживание, быт, сучка!Тони, size!kink, вот это всё  
> Имя доктора официально читается как Стивен, но для ясности (и отличия от другого Стивена) я буду пользоваться более русифицированной транскрипцией, потому что он Stephen.

Впервые Тони увидел особенные умения Стефана вовсе не во время их борьбы с Таносом. Те дни уже давно прошли, наступили блаженные мирные времена, наиболее подходящие для созидания и любви. Чему Тони и Стефан предавались с переменным успехом в том смысле, что их по очереди занимали то созидание, то та самая любовь.  
К великому сожалению обоих, циклы эти не совпадали. В то время, когда Стефан, убрав на подставку глаз Агамотто, жаждал видеть Тони, тот замыкался в себе и запирался в мастерской, стараясь достичь бесконечной идеальности очередной брони. Когда же Тони, вдоволь отъевшись и отоспавшись за те дни и недели, что добровольно лишал себя компании и отдыха, искал Стефана по всему дому, Нью-Йорку или близлежащим девяти мирам, старания его были бесполезны.  
Конечно, долго это продолжаться не могло. К тому же, конфетно-букетный период (который в их отношении так мог называться только в насмешку: не убили друг друга — уже любовь) завершался, морок влюбленности рассеивался, уступая место быту и накопленному понемногу недовольству. По всему выходило, что близилось что-то, что или рассорило бы их навсегда, или навсегда же привязало бы друг к другу. И печально было признавать, что первый вариант был гораздо вероятнее.

Впервые Тони увидел астральное тело Стефана в свой очередной приступ эскапизма, когда единственным, чем он питался, была пицца и бессчётные вереницы вишнёвой колы, а количество усовершенствований брони достигло исторического максимума. В последний раз Тони спал дня три назад, что не могло не сказаться на его внешнем виде. Задумчивый и злой более, чем обычно, он смотрел на воплощение развоплощения (другого определения пока не находилось) Стефана, зависшее посреди мастерской. К тому моменту они не виделись уже три недели, и добраться до забаррикадировавшегося в мастерской Тони не представлялось возможным без пары точно направленных взрывов.  
— И как это называется?  
Тони, признаться, был удивлён и даже заинтригован таким ярким появлением. Стефан выглядел как обычно, только был слегка... прозрачноватым. Тони ходил вокруг этой голограммы (или галлюцинации, потому что кто знает эту вишневую колу, замешанную на бессоннице), и периодически тыкал её отверткой. Та спокойно проходила сквозь глюк-голограмму, Стефан закатывал глаза и поджимал губы, когда видел это, а Тони все не мог сдержать исследовательского интереса.  
— Так как это называется?  
— Это проекция моего астрального тела, — удостоил его ответом Стефан, когда первичный осмотр завершился.  
Все ещё сжимая в кулаке отвёртку — по привычке и на случай возможной защиты от агрессивно настроенных глюков — Тони сел за верстак и воззрился на стоящего перед ним прозрачного Стренджа.  
— А то, что на тебе, — это астральное тело одежды? У трусов тоже такое есть?  
— Тони...  
Стефан прикрыл глаза рукой и тяжко вздохнул. Тони иногда сочувствовал ему — редкий (во всех смыслах) человек мог выдерживать его припадки, а Стефан, стоило отдать должное, ещё хорошо держался.  
— Это проекция моего сознания. Так уж вышло, что я осознаю себя одетым.  
— Что противоречит логике. Какой-нибудь точно противоречит. Твоё сознание не может быть одетым, оно вообще бестелесное.  
— К чему этот спор, Энтони?  
— К тому, Стефани, что если бы здесь присутствовало твоё астральное тело, оно должно было быть голым. Или сгустком чистой энергии.  
Стефан всего на секунду замер, глядя куда-то сквозь Тони, а спустя эту секунду вдруг оказался перед ним полностью — до прозрачности — обнажённым.  
— Это больше отвечает твоей логике?  
Тони не удостоил его ответом. Вместо этого он пристально рассматривал проекцию, с пугающей отчётливостью понимая, что слишком давно был лишён приятной компании Стренджа. Но сдаваться так легко был не намерен.  
— Парень в вычурном кафтане, а снять — кто ты без него? — задумавшись о чем-то давно прошедшем, спросил Тони, не ожидая, в общем-то, ответа, но Стефан его не понял.  
— Гений, миллионер, плейбой, меломан. И величайший маг в этой Вселенной.  
— Кха...  
Тони постучал по груди, прогоняя удивленный кашель. Стрендж был не из тех, кто просто сдаётся. Как, собственно, и сам Тони.  
— Знаешь, для парня с такими большими яйцами у тебя всё остальное не такое уж выдающееся.  
Стефан окинул себя взглядом с ног до груди.  
— Я весьма пропорционально сложен, а жировая масса сведена к минимуму.  
— Да я не об этом, — продолжал глумиться Тони, игнорируя зудящее где-то под коленками ощущение, что он ещё пожалеет о своих словах.  
— Если ты намекаешь на то, о чем я подумал, то тогда тебе действительно лучше не выходить из мастерской.  
С этими словами надменный Стефан растворился, а холодный зуд переместился по телу Тони выше и засвербел в груди. Это явно намекало, что пора выбираться из добровольного заточения. Взрывов не понадобилось. Тони всего лишь направил обновлённую броню в стену, заодно проверяя её устойчивость, а потом выбрался в проем.  
Наскоро перехватив на кухне бутерброд, Тони поспешил в душ, с наслаждением вспоминая, насколько прекрасно пользоваться благами цивилизации. Напоследок почистив зубы и прополоскав рот, он отправился в спальню. На его удивление, там был Стефан, да ещё и крепко спавший, будто несколько минут назад не являлся к нему призраком отца Гамлета. Решив, что это добрый знак, Тони пробрался в кровать, стараясь не тревожить спящего, а потом потянул на себя одеяло, стаскивая его с раскинувшегося по кровати Стефана.  
Ну, хотя бы на ночь Стрендж избавлялся от своего дурацкого костюма. Тони, чувствуя на языке прохладный мятный вкус после ополаскивателя, уже продумывал план атаки, а потом бросил это неблагодарное занятие, расположился поудобнее у Стефана между ног и осторожно, боясь потревожить, мягко взял в рот его член. Спустя несколько аккуратных движений Стрендж все-таки проснулся и посмотрел вниз, где Тони усердно старался над минетом.  
— Ммм, конфета?  
— Ополаскиватель, — невнятно ответил Тони, но прерываться не стал, по себе зная, какой кайф одолевает после мятного минета.  
— Кажется, тебя больше не смущает недостаток в моих размерах? — как у Стренджа одновременно получалось получать удовольствие и продолжать язвить, было непонятно. Тони не ответил и лишь утроил усилия, пуская член поглубже в горло и одновременно сдавливая его основание щеками на вдохе. Старался он не зря, но Стрендж всё же не потерял головы. Спустя несколько минут, в которые Стефан беззащитно подавался ему в рот и комкал в кулаках простыню, он достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы отстранить Тони.  
— Что?.. — поначалу удивился тот, но сразу понял, что к чему и привычно опёрся на колени и локти.  
Одним из плюсов секса с магом было то, что не нужно тратить время на смазку и прочие прелюдии. Блаженная истома от паха и ниже накатила на Тони, между ягодиц в один миг стало жарко и скользко, и за первым погружением в блаженство Тони пропустил момент, когда Стефан вошёл в него. Только крепкий захват на бёдрах вернул Старка в сознание. Член Стефана был внутри, руками он цепко зафиксировал Тони перед собой, но не спешил двигаться.  
— Кажется, ты намекал, что недоволен моими размерами? — голосом Стренджа можно было замораживать моря и сверхсильных суперсолдат лет так на девяносто.  
— Ммм, нет? — даже Тони понял, насколько неуверенно прозвучал его голос, так что глупо было думать, что Стефан пропустит это мимо ушей.  
— Ну что ж, — всё тем же ледяным тоном продолжил он, — тогда настала пора преподать тебе урок. Никогда не связывайся с магом.  
Тони так старательно ждал, когда начнётся расплата, что ничего не заметил. Он стоял спиной (не сказать хуже) к Стефану, чувствуя его руки на бёдрах, его член внутри...  
Стоп.  
Вот оно.  
Происходило всё настолько медленно, что Тони не успел испугаться — и даже подумать хоть что-то немного осмысленное. Он просто понял, что член Стефана увеличился настолько, что теперь мягко и постоянно давил на простату, и никаких движений, по сути, было уже не нужно. Тони застонал, выгнулся и упал на грудь, бессильно распластав руки по кровати. Мягкое тепло, опалившее его поначалу, сейчас превращалось в настоящий пожар, сжигавший изнутри — и не так, чтобы совсем иносказательно.  
Член Стефана всё увеличивался, распирал задницу Старка, заставлял его стягиваться вокруг крепкого ствола и самому раскачиваться, чтобы насадиться глубже. Он был настолько большим, насколько невозможно представить, и при каждом мелком толчке Тони назад заставлял его заходиться криком от тычков в простату.  
— Черт, Стрендж, смотрю, ты читал те письма в спаме...  
Стефан заставил Тони захлебнуться собственным сарказмом, когда сам толкнулся в него, проникая огромным членом так глубоко, как не получалось даже при медицинских процедурах. Тони охнул, коротко взвыл и уткнулся носом в сбившееся под ним одеяло, позволяя Стефану продолжать начатое.  
Ещё никогда, никогда-никогда он так сильно не не жалел о сказанных словах — и если бы мог, повторил их ещё сотню раз, чтобы продолжать чувствовать в себе огромный член, чувствовать его распирающие изнутри быстрые толчки. Тони забыл о собственном члене, возбуждение сконцентрировалось уже не в пахе, а в заднице, жадно подставленной Стренджу. Этот человек творил с ним самую настоящую магию, и кончая, Тони от души и со всей благодарностью прокричал его имя.  
Перевернувшись на спину, Тони наблюдал, как Стефан быстро двигает кулаком по казавшемуся совсем обычным члену, и удовлетворенно застонал, когда он кончил ему на живот. Вид у Стефана был довольным — и вряд ли только от оргазма. Когда он расслабленно опустился на кровать рядом с ним, Тони лёг на бок и подпёр голову рукой, рассматривая белокожее «весьма пропорциональное» тело.  
— Одно могу сказать — задница у тебя идеальная. Без вопросов.  
Стефан с трудом повернул к нему лицо, смерил надменным взглядом, но промолчал. Высокомерие быстро стёрлось с его лица, уступив место мягкой усталой улыбке.  
— Поверю на слово.  
Тони провёл ладонью по его спине вниз, через крутой изгиб поясницы и по-хозяйски положил руку на левую ягодицу.  
— Давай-ка договоримся. Отныне астральное тело только голышом.  
Стефан хмыкнул и не ответил. По крайне мере, вслух. Но Тони это уже было и не нужно.


End file.
